


Christmas in Night Vale

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff so much fluff, M/M, and cuddles, theres a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa gift for sailor--trash! Really hope you enjoy! For the prompt: Cecil and Carlos having a cute and strange Christmas together. I got the cute part, I just hope it's strange enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Night Vale

Christmas time in Night Vale was about as weird as everything else. That’s what Carlos figured out, at least. He never truly understood the signs hanging around town that told you where you could “Buy your Christmas Monolith today!” but he imagined tiny versions of the monolith that appeared in town while he’d been out, except covered in ornaments and tinsel. As he prepared his own Christmas decorations for Cecil one night after work, he thought back to his very first Christmas in Night Vale.

 --------

Carlos couldn’t shake the homesick feeling that gathered itself in the pit of his stomach. It was Christmas Eve. He knew by now his cousins were home, throwing their stuff on what used to be his bed and raiding his mother’s pantry for any food she might’ve overlooked when cooking Christmas dinner. His grandmother would be shaking her head and cursing at them in Spanish for not waiting being rude before giving his aunt a hug. If he were home, he could get ready for a big feast, but he was stuck in the middle of nowhere in the strangest town he’d ever seen. He loved it, too. He couldn’t get enough of the scientific mysteries and the lead scientist job payed pretty well. He even had developed a little crush on the radio host, who had definitely developed a crush on him. Or, rather, had a crush on him from the moment they saw each other.

Carlos’s train of thought ended when his phone rang.

“Hey!” he answered, excited at knowing his mom had called him on Christmas.

“Carlos, sweetie, where are you? I can barely keep your cousins from eating for one more minute, and your little sister is asking where you are!” she said, although in Spanish.

“Um…I’m not coming home this year…I’m stuck in this place.” He said, his excitement fading. He’d been so busy he’d forgotten to tell his mother he wasn’t coming home.

“You’re…what?”

“I’m stuck in Night Vale, for the time being. I’ll…I’ll call you tomorrow and on New Year’s, and as much as I can, okay? Tell everyone I said hi!” The homesick feeling came back even stronger, until Carlos felt like he was going to throw up.

“Oh…alright. Bye, sweetie.” She hung up before Carlos had a chance to apologize.

Now, he was lonely. He didn’t have any friends in this town, really. He could call Cecil, but he didn’t want to bother the guy. Cecil had family. He had a sister, and a brother-in-law, and a niece for sure. No, he decided, he couldn’t bother anyone. He turned his phone off, then tossed it across the room. Carlos cried and cried until he fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to snow covering the living room. He rolled his eyes and decided to get to work. He put on his coat and opened the front door to check the outside temperature, only to trip over a box on the porch. It had no address, only red and green wrapping paper and a typed slip of paper that bore his name. He brought it inside and opened it. Whoever it was had gotten him a science themed Christmas sweater. He never did find out who gave it to him.

\----------------

Carlos cleared that thought from his head and began setting up the tree. He only had about an hour until Cecil came home, and he had to make the place a winter wonderland before that happened. He couldn’t wait to show Cecil how he did Christmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecil packed up his things and left the radio station, eager to get home to his boyfriend for a night of cuddles. He loved Christmas with Carlos the most, so he was excited. He got in his car and headed home, thinking of the first Christmas Carlos had spent in Night Vale.

\---------------

Cecil called Carlos just after his family left for the evening on Christmas Eve. In fact, he called three times, but Carlos never picked up. He knew Carlos had mentioned being bummed that he wouldn’t get to go home for the holidays, and he really didn’t want Carlos to be alone on Christmas. Plus, he’d already gotten Carlos a little gift, just in case he didn’t get any more.

‘Just go over there, idiot!’ Cecil thought to himself, trying to talk himself into going to Carlos’s house and giving him the present. ‘You can always leave it on his porch!’

‘What if he’s mad? Or with someone else?’ His conflicting thoughts yelled at him.

In the end, he decided to go for it. He loaded Carlos’s present in his car and went to his house. He knocked on the door, but he didn’t hear any movement, so he left the present on the porch and went home.

\--------------

Cecil laughed at how nervous he’d been back then as he pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Carlos. He walked in the front door, briefcase and presents in hand. When he looked up, he saw…

“CARLOS OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE A LIVE TREE IN HERE?!” Cecil shouted, dropping his things in shock. Carlos jogged into the living room, still wearing his apron from baking Christmas cookies.

“Oh, honey, it’s a Christmas tradition where I’m from!” Carlos said, wondering why Cecil was freaking out so much.

“Well then don’t you know it’s bad luck oh my god we’re going to have to repair some mirrors and adopt some cats for this one…”

“Ceec, babe, calm down! I’ve had one my whole life and I’ve never had bad luck!”

“I….you…oh. So this is your Christmas, huh? In that case, I love it! What else do we do at Christmas with Carlos?” Cecil began to entertain the idea.

“Oh, we bake so many cookies that it’s nearly unreasonable! And we decorate them with icing and sprinkles!” Carlos gestured to his messy apron.

“And you don’t get in trouble by your city council for wheat and it’s by products?!”

“Not at all!” he said as Cecil looked him in the eyes with amazement.

“Wow. And you when do you find time to pray at the bloodstone circle for the required two hours?”

“Um…we don’t do that. We do watch Christmas movies for hours on end, though!”

“Christmas movies?! Those are so creepy, how do you stand them?” Cecil said, looking terrified.

“Oh, not these kind. These are just cute! Here, let’s watch them together while we eat my cookies!”

“Aw, babe, you’re the best boyfriend ever!” Cecil hugged him.

“Nothing but the best for you, Cecil!” he took off his apron and went to hang it in the kitchen.

“Wait!” Cecil turned him around and read the front of his sweater. “Aww, you’re wearing the sweater I got you!”

“You got me this sweater?! I have been wondering who gave that to me for so long!” Carlos exclaimed, remembering the present that had appeared on his doorstep.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve put a name on it. I just didn’t want you to get nothing for Christmas and be lonely.”

“Don’t apologize, Cecil, I love it! I love you!” they both smiled.

“I love you, too Carlos!”

The two sat down to watch Carlos’s favorite Christmas movie, Elf, and cuddle. Cecil was glad he’d chosen that sweater for Carlos. It was so warm, and it made a good pillow. Carlos was up long after Cecil had fallen asleep, just playing with Cecil’s hair and thinking of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

“Merry Christmas, Cecil.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Merry Christmas.” The half-asleep Cecil mumbled back.

It was a silent night, all was calm, and all was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, sailor--trash! Hope you have a good one! Also sorry about the heavy dialouge, and I hope you liked the Christmas song references!


End file.
